


Modus Operandi

by frozenCinders



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taigong Wang decides on a new routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modus Operandi

**Author's Note:**

> i felt bad that the last one had a cliche motivation so i did this instead

"'Regular' sex?" the demon asked, "What do you mean?"

"Just for the sake of it," Taigong Wang replied, settling onto the other's lap. Shuten Doji, unsatisfied by the answer, held the mystic's wrists in place before he could do anything.

"Please. Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at me. Especially," he moved his face closer to the demon's and lowered his voice for emphasis, "on the battlefield. I am all-knowing and all-doing, after all."

Taigong Wang's prediction that Shuten Doji would kiss him to prevent him from going on another self-indulgent tangent was proven correct as the latter slowly pushed him back onto the bed. Taigong Wang remembered that the last time they had done this, the demon hadn't mentioned it for a month and appeared to become frustrated. To prevent that truly demonic side of him from rearing its ugly head, Taigong Wang decided to take action.

"Just to reiterate," he started having had plenty of time to gather his thoughts while the demon swallowed his tongue, "we can do this whenever you'd like. Just not-"

"On the battlefield?" Shuten Doji kissed him again, and the mystic felt oddly pleased with the demon's progress towards becoming his own individual. He'd certainly come a long way from quietly following any order given to him, but he still seemed to have trouble asking for what he wanted. Taigong Wang hoped to rectify that. Moving away from the demon, he coated his fingers with the contents of a small vial he had summoned.

"How much have you had to drink so far?" he asked, less curious than he was trying to distract the demon while he prepared himself, hoping it would hurt a bit less than the last time.

"Not a lot. You interrupted me," he answered, equally uninterested, despite the topic of conversation suddenly being alcohol. Seemingly inspired by something, Shuten Doji pulled the mystic into his lap again, almost startling the boy as he began sucking on the side of his neck. Taigong Wang raised his free hand to push the demon away, but decided against it. He wouldn't want him to take it the wrong way. It was just a hickey after all.

However, Taigong Wang did feel the need to stop him after he felt a third one being made. After fully sheathing the demon inside of him, he was suprised to find himself on his back instantly. The mystic opened his mouth, realizing he didn't have anything to say when Shuten Doji silenced him again, until he accidentally caught his tongue on a fang. Taigong Wang mouthed a "No," which he had intended to whisper as he flicked the demon's nose. Amused by how genuinely hurt he looked at such a trivial action, Taigong Wang chuckled and closed his eyes as he was taken.

"Will you make noise again?" Shuten Doji asked, voice catching in the middle of his sentence. The boy could swear the poor thing was about to cry, but his eyes were plenty dry and he had the slightest hint of a smile to match the mystic's own. First gently moaning and sighing for him, Taigong Wang realized he had gotten louder as they continued, intentionally or not. He also failed to realize until the last possible moment that the demon had been whispering that he loved the mystic in his ear. He wasn't sure if that happened to coincide with his climax or if it contributed to it, but he appreciated the words and would have repeated them if the demon hadn't cut him off with a kiss again.

"How long can we stay like this?" the demon asked as he curled up beside Taigong Wang. The mystic thought for a few brief seconds.

"As long as you'd like," he replied, hoping Shuten Doji wouldn't get too caught up on what might happen after the Hydra has been defeated. Rather sure that didn't ease his nerves, Taigong Wang leaned into the demon's ear.

"I love you, too."


End file.
